This invention is an improvement to the sheet cleaning apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,714, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. These apparatus are typically arranged in a printed circuit board production line, with other, very expensive machines. When the sheet cleaning apparatus needs servicing, typically to clean the sheet cleaning rollers (52, 54, 56, 58, shown e.g. in FIG. 8), the apparatus must be disassembled to remove the rollers, or the operator must clean the rollers in place. With either technique, considerable time is required for this maintenance procedure, idling not only the sheet cleaning apparatus but the other, very expensive machines on the production line.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a sheet cleaning apparatus which can be quickly serviced to minimize the machine down time.